


Until We Bleed

by rjosettes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorder (Mentioned), F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/pseuds/rjosettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she bites deep into the soft flesh of his throat, he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Bleed

Allison's body is hard – her mouth, harder. Teeth grind and clench behind the clash of their lips. Every line of her is stark, harsh, not blurred by the liquor on her tongue when it touches his. Bourbon. Her father's, probably. Not that anything belongs to Chris anymore. Everything is Allison's, and by her taste she's indulged herself tonight.

He tries to say something. He always does, even on the nights that he knows that it won't work instead of vainly hoping. Gets as far as, “Allison, wai-” before she bites him, wet salt-metal dripping down his chin as his tongue heals, still throbbing. 

“Yes or no, Isaac.” Her hands shoving at his clothes, her nails bitten down and jagged against his collarbone. “That's all that there is.” His shirt falls. Head spinning, he nods numbly, and her fingers are pulling at buttons and zipper. He reluctantly tugs at her dress, hears a seam rip and sucks in a deep breath before she tears it the rest of the way, loud in the empty, silent apartment. There's nothing underneath. She'd gone out like that. His Allison.

She pushes him back and sits herself on his cock, not quite wet enough and unprotected. Stiles and Lydia try to whisper, but he hears the things they talk about. Allison doesn't bleed anymore like a woman should, twisted up with grief and rage, with stress and starvation. The life-giving parts of her are dead. She doesn't bleed and she doesn't cry, drinks and shoots and fucks herself on Isaac until she feels something, if she ever does. He can't tell anymore.

Something is different tonight, the deliberate squeeze of her around him, her teeth leaving divots that close as soon as she pulls away. His skin knits together without even a bruise. She could hurt him, kill him even, ring daggers secured to the bed frame like a warning or a promise. Lying in wait. He's felt their sting in his shoulder blades, the scrape against bone and the sharp, sweet ache. He sometimes feels that they're still there, flesh grown up and healed around them, leaving her aching inside him. Maybe it's the way she feels about Scott now, making herself thin so she can dig her fingers deep and find the only part of him left alive. Prying open the wounds the way that he does every time he comes to her, lets her call him hers even though she's not herself. It hurts, but tonight she isn't trying to hurt him. She's drawing blood, lips and teeth stained with him, mouth open on a sigh as she fucks him harder. Like she's exasperated. Impatient with him.

When she bites deep into the soft flesh of his throat, he understands. His claws prick her hips and her eyes flutter shut, chest heaving. He pulls his hands back as quickly as he can, alarm catching in his throat as a moan when she clenches again, grabs at his wrists and pulls him back to her. She presses his hands to the only tender part of her that he isn't inside, the gentle swell of her breasts, curls her fingers around his until it hurts. Until he wonders at the strength she still has.

His eyes are shut, but he can smell when she begins to bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> First post here at ao3! Please let me know if I've missed any important tags?


End file.
